Anorexia Anonymous
by aphroditeunleashed
Summary: {S u m m a r y: Hermione Granger has it all. The perfect-not-so-perfect boyfriend, the best friend that she loved as a brother and another best friend for a sister. She has a perfect loving family and she can't think of anything that could ever go wrong like before the war. Until it does. When her parents are mysteriously killed with only a letter to her to explain things her world


Anorexia Anonymous: Book One

**{ y: **_Hermione Granger has it all. The perfect-not-so-perfect boyfriend, the best friend that she loved as a brother and another best friend for a sister. She has a perfect loving family and she can't think of anything that could ever go wrong like before the war. Until it does. When her parents are mysteriously killed with only a letter to her to explain things her world begins to crumble down. Will the brightest witch of her age fall for the devil's perception of an angel? After all:_

**Even the Devil was an angel at one point}**

Hermione grinned as she curled up against Ron. Okay so they had their bad times and arguments –this was a time when it was calm after the storm –and maybe they annoyed each other but right now she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be. Apart from one place, but she refused to think about _him _right now. Okay so they were some rocky things they had to sort out. Her working all the time was one of them. She was only seventeen and he didn't see the point in working straight away when everyone was now calm after the storm that had been brewing for so long. Oh they were casualties. Ginny had them especially. Her and Harry hadn't lasted long because she had realised her feelings for her best friend, Collin, only for him to be taken away because of the war. Hermione sighed at the thought of the war, alerting her boyfriend. "You okay, Mia?" she smiled at the nickname. Once they began dating he refused to call her something he had to share with everyone, thus the beginning of him calling her Mia. She looked up and he smirked slightly at how much taller he was than her.

"Just thinking about the war" she said quietly, not really wanting to talk about it. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and brought her against his chest and she sighed in content, feeling almost protected. The only way she would ever feel _truly _protected would be when _he _was here and _he _was holding her like Ron was.  
"We're going to get through this, I promise. We got through the war; we can get through the aftermath of it." He said seriously. Ron had also changed. No longer was he the idiotic boy that didn't realise things. No, now he was perceptive and observant and rarely ever joked. Maybe that was because of his brother, Fred, still being in a coma from a spell being shot. She nodded to him to show she was listening and he smiled down at the girl he thought would never be his. Except now she was. Fate had a funny way of making things turn around for people.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly, and he smiled kissing her back as her hands wound themselves in his hair tugging just the way he liked it. He groaned into her mouth and she smirked against his lips. "Vixen" he gasped, making her laugh lightly. She twisted her body, making sure they could still kiss, so that she was straddling him. She took her hands out of his hair and trailed them down to his face, cupping it sweetly and he sighed in content; accidently falling back onto the sofa. They looked at each other wide eyed before bursting out laughing, Hermione sitting on top of Ron and them both laughing loudly.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS- oh" they stopped laughing and looked at Molly Weasley, wide eyed.  
"MOM! This isn't, um, well we, err..." he trailed off, stuttering and both women smiled at the sight of the old Ron showing a little.  
"What he meant, Mrs. Weasley, was that it's not what it looks like. Well, it kinda was. But not anymore. Oh god this is awkward..." Hermione and Ron were both blushing and Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly.  
"It's fine dears, but I do not expect children just yet" she wagged the ladle at them jokingly and whilst Ron spluttered Hermione laughed; knowing it was teasing.  
"You have absolutely nothing to worry about in that department Molly, don't worry" Molly laughed and walked out. Ron looked at her in amazement and she blushed more. "What?" she said defensively. He chuckled at the defensive tone, knowing how easily she got offended.  
"Nothing. Just amazed at how you didn't splutter like I did," he laughed lightly and she joined in, trying not to remember another certain red head.  
"Ron?" this was it, she was really going to tell him this time. No more chickening out. No more lies. She could finally tell –or not.  
"Yeah, Mia?" she saw the love in his eyes and she cursed internally. She couldn't hurt him like that. She needed _him _here with her to do this.  
"Nothing, I love you." She faked a smile and he smiled at her, believing her lie. Again.

"Hermione? Where are you going at this time of night?" she whirled around to see an amused Fleur, standing in the door way. Hermione had helped her with her English and now the only recognition of her being French was her accent that was slowly fading. Hermione and Fleur had begun to see each other as siblings since Hermione never had any and Fleur and Gabrielle had had a giant fight.  
"Going to see Fred." She said quietly, dropping her mask. Fleur sighed and walked over to her and hugged her tightly, wanting to protect her from even more evil.

"okay. I'll tell Molly that you wanted time alone and that you're protected because you have your wand, but Hermione?" Hermione looked up at the figure that was like a big sister, desperately trying not to cry. "You should tell him. It would be so much easier and he would understand now." Hermione made a nodding motion but didn't look like she wanted to, making Fleur sigh. She kissed her forehead and gave her a little squeeze before letting go. "Go on then, go see him. But don't stay too late. You know how Poppy is." Hermione smiled slightly but nodded and apparated, leaving Fleur alone in the hallway. Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"she hasn't told him yet has she?" Fleur sighed and let her head fall back onto Bill's shoulder.  
"No she hasn't. that girl is very stubborn" Fleur smiled at the end and Bill chuckled, before kissing her neck.  
"just like someone else I know."

Hermione walked into Fred's room that Poppy had made up and climbed into the bed beside him, curling up against him. Sure, she loved Ron. But she wasn't _in _love with him. Not anymore. She knew that, Bill knew that, Fleur knew that hell! Most of the Weasley's probably knew that. All of them except Ron himself. She never would be able to be _in love _with Ron, it would always be love like a friend for her. And she felt bad, Merlin she did! but she couldn't break up with him. Not when she knew that he loved her. "Hey Freddie," she began quietly, missing George standing in the door way. She looked down at him sighed, it showed how long he had been here. He had begun to have hair that resembled Sirius's. well, nearly. His was a beautiful red, "your hair is getting longer. Again. This will be the second time I have to cut it. You know, you really need to stop being so lazy. Making me do your hair." George had a small smile on his face as he watched her with his twin. "I nearly told Ron today. I chickened out though. It would help so much if, you know, you could wake up now. I _know _you like being lazy but seriously? Four months is way too long as a sleep.

I want you here again. I am desperately trying, I promise. I really am. I'm doing what you said. I'm giving Ron a chance. I really am. But I can't love him the way you want me to. Sure I love him, but I'm not _in _love with him. Not like the way I am with you. Remember when you set off that dragon firework at Umbridge? You told George that it was because you didn't like her. I never could thank you enough. I know you were angry about the lines that she made me write. Even more so when you figured out that whatever I wrote etched into my skin. The first time, when she made me write 'I must not break rules' and trust me Freddie, even _I _see the irony there, I got a spell and made it so the scars disappeared. She figured that out though, the stupid cow." George's lips twitched at hearing all this. He silently conjured a chair up. He wanted to know the memories. "Well she made sure it wouldn't do that for me. She didn't know that it was me who made yours and Harry's scars disappeared though," he shook his head, smiling at the smug look on her face. His brother really was rubbing off on her, "she also didn't know that I made a spell so she didn't see what I _actually _wrote." The smug look grew and he grinned, wanting to know what she actually wrote.

"she always saw 'I must not break rules' on my skin and paper. I didn't write that though. I always wrote 'I love Freddie'. Cool huh? She didn't figure it out and she was supposed to be smart. Ridiculous, honestly. If that women was smart then Ginny is a blonde. Actually, I better change that," George raised his eyebrow, confused, "Ginny wants to go blonde. Apparently she thinks, and I quote, 'new hair, new me. And Godric, I really need it'. Personally? I like her hair. I like all of your families hair, it's so much better than plain brown. Yours is the best though. Not bright red, but deep red. Red and ginger streaks. You know, sometimes I feel bitter towards your mother." George frowned. Why in Godric's name would she feel bitter towards their mother? "Not because of her personality or anything . she is lovely, honestly. I spent seven years with her, I see her as my mother more than my _real _mother. But I don't get how she couldn't tell you both apart until George got his ear cut off. I could tell the difference within the first _week _I met you," George's lips twitched again. There was the smug look again. But he also felt annoyance. _if she could tell the difference, why couldn't his own mother? _"you see, its simple really. You are slightly shorter than George, but you have a little more muscle. George has more freckles on his nose than you do and his voice is slightly deeper than yours." George raised an eyebrow, impressed. How in Merlin's name had she figured that out in her first year? "and then they is the differences in what you like," George raised his eyebrows again. He wanted to hear this. Especially since the only one who had figured the differences out was Bill, "you like the Harpies whilst George likes the Chudley Cannons. You don't like the pepper flavour of Bertie Bots and George does, you like the leek ones whilst George hates them. Seriously though, I think he had to go to Madam Pomfrey. Poor Georgie. I know exactly how he feels. That flavour is horrible. Your mother also always gets the jumper colours mixed up for you both. Oh! And you are messy when George isn't" George nodded slightly and heard a quiet chuckle that only werewolfs would hear. He stiffened before realising it was Bill. 'Good, huh? The only one who figured out apart from me' George nodded hoping she didn't hear.

"You like Blue, not Red. And George likes Red not Blue. Your quidditch team is crap is crap you know? They definitely should have figured it out. You hit with more power, making it so whatever-they-are-called hit people harder whilst George did the same thing but so they was more distance, but still powerful." George had a smile on his face as he listened, even Bill hadn't figured that one out. Judging by the quiet werewolf standard of 'bloody hell, Mimi' he had a feeling Bill didn't like being bested. "You also got colder easier so you wore thicker layers. George however stayed warm for longer than you so he doesn't need to. Honestly Freddie, you need to learn that bloody spell I always use. I can't always keep you warm," she huffed jokingly and both Weasley's had a feeling she always talked to him like he was listening.

"You were the only one who really listened to me you know. That's the only reason I'm talking to you. Because I know that you are listening and probably muttering something along the lines of 'slow down there granger, your brains going to explode'," George saw the tears in her eyes fall but she didn't wipe them away. He had a feeling that this was the only way she got her feelings out. "No one wanted to listen to me. They always saw me as the boring book worm who was boring and wasn't worth there time. But you didn't. you always listened. Do you remember my first night at Hogwarts?

I was curled up on the sofa in the common room crying because of your brother and being homesick. It was the first time I had been away from my dad and I missed him. I kept conjuring things up and throwing them at the fire place and you were all of a sudden leaning against the stair way and saying 'what has that fire place ever done to you. He likes me and now he won't' and I laughed even though I was crying because how could a fire place talk?" 'that's where he was then' he muttered to Bill so she couldn't hear. He smirked slightly and nodded. George had a feeling Bill had heard her say these things before. He had a look on his face though. It was like he would never get tired of listening to a baby sisters tale.

"I told you so. I said in a _really _confused tone 'how the bloody hell can a fire place talk' and you smirked at me! **_Smirked_** for crying out loud!" she sobbed and laughed and Bill smiled sadly. "you sat next to my feet and made a crazy face that made me laugh and said in a mysterious voice, 'magic' making me laugh more. Then it was silent and I noticed you were shivering. You always were. Even when you were next to that damn fire place," George saw a small smile on Bill's face and he had a feeling they had more memories near that 'damn fire place', "so I rolled my eyes muttering 'honestly' even though I didn't mean it, which you knew of course you smart arsehole, and did the spell that warmed you up. Then it went quiet again but you weren't shivering anymore, you were staring at the fire. It was then I realised the differences between yours and Georges hair. I'd seen George next to the fire before he went to bed and it didn't make his hair glow. It did yours. It looked like your hair was a mini fire of its own. Much like your personality really," she was crying but laughed again and George allowed a small smile on his face because Merlin that was true.

"And even though we had never talked before that night, obviously since it was my first night, I told you all about how home sick I was and how your brother was a twat to me. Once I was finished you did that mock long suffering sigh and pulled on my leg, making me fall next to you. You laughed when I glared at you, although I wasn't really mad –_again _which you knew, and turned to me and said, and I still remember all the words; listen Freddie!  
'Granger, its normal to be homesick. Honestly, you think you're the only homesick firstie? Trust me you aren't. I know Ron is –oh don't give me that look Granger! – I saw him take out a jumper mum made him before he went to bed. Although he would never admit that, _obviously._ Short dude looked pretty homesick too. What was his name? Shaun? Shane? Sean? Then I got irritated and opened my mouth to tell you but you go 'Shush a minute Granger, im trying to remember!' Then you clicked your fingers and I saw your face actually light up as you remembered. Then you said in a smug tone, 'Seamus. Seamus whatever-his-last-name-is. And don't ask me to remember the last name because I already had to remember his first bloody name! but yeah, Seamus looked homesick too. So you aren't the only one don't worry. Then I gave you a look that clearly said I didn't believe you and you huffed and goes

'Granger seriously, they were homesick. They just had to hide it better because they are guys and guys thrive on their pride and if they told people they were homesick then there pride would be gone. But fine. And you better belive what I say next because now _I'm _dropping my pride –which is something I _never _do Granger – so please believe me.I was so homesick I actually _was _sick. I didn't tell anyone. The only person who knows is Georgie because he knows I was as close to Charlie as I was to him and I was missing him. Of course, don't tell Charlie that –he would never let me hear the end of it! But after I had finished being sick, Georgie smiled at me and told me I could use his piece of parchement to write to Charlie so that I could talk to him as long as he could write on my one so mum didn't think that he had disappeared somewhere. How she could think that at Hogwarts is beyond me though but oh well. So I did that and told Charlie that I was okay, saw a tall girl that was taller than me and she intregiued me and that I missed him and that if he got another Male dragon on his reserve then he better bloody name it Fred ii –oh yeah! Charlie works with dragons and yes Granger, before you say anything, they _are _real.' And then of course I felt better because thank Merlin it wasn't only me who was homesick. I thanked you quietly and you chuckled and told me 'anytime Granger, just make sure no one finds out about me being ahh, you know, _sick. _And I laughed a little and nodded and held my hand out and you shook it smiling.

Then it fell into silence again. I never was good with words. I didn't think you would actually listen to me but I told you all about how I loved the ceiling in the great hall and how I was worried about being kicked out of Hogwarts and made to go back to the muggle world if I didn't do well enough in my learning and told you that's why I read all of my books. I was terrified you know." She laughed and George sighed in relief, making sure she didn't hear, she had stopped crying. "I was terrified for school the next day and I was petrified that I wasn't going to be good enough and they'd send me back to my old world and I would be classed as a freak again. You pulled me into your lap and laughed lightly. You told me that I was going to be perfectly fine and that everything would work out great. That they wouldn't send me back but you understood where I was coming from but I had nothing to worry about. I never told you this, but that really helped you know. I would of probably locked myself up in my dorm the next day if it wasn't for you and I remember before going to bed you called out to me 'keep your head up kid, they'd love to see you fall' and I smiled at you and held my head high in mock agreement and you laughed and told me that as long as I did that I'd –" she stopped talking as she moved and saw them both in the door way. Bill chuckled.

"Calm it Mimi. It's nothing I had heard before. Georgie here however, is proud of you for noticing the differences." George grinned at her. She smiled shyly back and he chuckled before raising an eyebrow,  
"did you really notice all that within a week?" she laughed a little but nodded, a little less shy now.  
"yeah I did. well, nearly all of it. I noticed the Christmas stuff at Christmas but I also saw how you both tended to wear your favourite colours somewhere." She shrugged and George chuckled.  
"that, is amazing. Honestly. When you said that you felt bitter towards mum I was confused. But after you'd finished I was amazed that a firstie that was homesick and having stuff thrown at her by our youngest brother could still notice all that. You'd be a good Auror, you know?" he said to her, genuinely at the end, because she would. Bill chuckled.  
"I told her that when I found out. But she said, and I quote, 'after nine months of running I am never running unless it's a life and death situation." George laughed and soon enough Bill and Hermione joined in.

"you know, if you still want to tell Ron I can give you Fred's ring so that you have something of him to hold to give you confidence." He was hesitant. Maybe he had been to forward. But then they had grown closer the last few weeks so maybe not. Judging by the small smile on her face, which had lit up, he had a feeling he had said the right thing.  
"You honestly wouldn't mind? I kinda sorta took a few of his shirts to help me sleep.." George chuckled at her embarrassed expression.  
"honestly Mimi –oh give it a rest you two, if Bill can call you it so can I –I wouldn't mind. Plus his shirts littered our apartment floor anyway so I really don't mind that you took a few." She nodded slightly.  
"I don't think he likes his cupboards for shirts. I made it so they would never be cramped and do you know what he used them for?" she said, rasising an eyebrow at him. Bill was already holding back laughter so George had a feeling he had already been on the receiving end of this rant.  
"Nope. What did he use them for?"  
"PRANKS! Pranks and letters" she smiled slightly at the end. George chuckled.  
"sounds like him. What letters exactly?" he asked, fighting back the laughter that threatened to escape his lips. Bill was sniggering and Hermione flipped him off making George laugh.  
"shush it Billy. And, um, you know, just letters.." she looked away bright red and evidently embarrassed. Bill laughed then loud and clear and Hermione closed her eyes as her face grew even more red. George understood straight away and laughed.

He turned to Fred's body that if you didn't know better, it would look like he was sleeping. "you lucky sod, Gred. Not telling me either," he turned to Hermione and smirked hoping to Merlin Bill didn't start laughing again after he said something, "so, how explicit were the letters?" no such luck apparently. Bill's laughter was louder than before and he fell off his chair making George laugh . soon enough all they was were three laughing teenagers, two of whitch were bright red in the face because of lauging and one bright red because of embarrassment and laughter of memories she had spent with the said twin. Maybe telling Ron wouldn't be so bad after all. He may understand. Right?

Chapter One finally finished.

12:26 -15:06 pm

Sunday 13th July 2014


End file.
